Do You Like This Character?
Do You Like This Character? was a contest created by Ed Bellis in early 2010. It was taken over by KBM briefly while Ed ran User of the Year 2010, but after KBM disappeared Ed took it over once again. Rules *Just post yes or no as to whether or not you like the character in question. It can be for any reason. You're welcome (and encouraged!) to give an explanation, but none is required. * No alts, obviously. * Topic generally lasts for 24 hours, but may go on longer if the new one is not up yet. * The links to the character info may contain spoilers. * If you don't know the character in any way, please don't vote. >_> * Nominations are welcome! * Any help keeping this bumped is appreciated. Previous Results *Hobbes (Calvin and Hobbes): 100.00% votes *Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit): 100.00% votes *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia): 100.00% votes *Death (Discworld): 100.00% votes *Andy Dufresne (The Shawshank Redemption): 100.00% votes *Ender Wiggin (Ender's Game): 100.00% votes *Deckard Cain (Diablo): 100.00% votes *Hannibal Lecter (Hannibal series): 100.00% votes *Luca Blight (Suikoden): 100.00% votes *The Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who): 100.00% votes *Sly Cooper (Sly series): 100.00% votes *Randall Flagg (Stephen King): 100.00% votes *GlaDOS (Portal): 97.73% votes *Dexter Morgan (Dexter): 97.56% votes *Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes): 97.50% votes *Wall-E (WALL-E): 97.44% votes *Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: The Next Generation): 97.14% votes *Jules Winnfield (Pulp Fiction): 96.77% votes *Atticus Finch (To Kill a Mockingbird): 95.92% votes *Denny Crane (Boston Legal): 95.83% votes *Snoopy (Peanuts): 95.65% votes *Batman (DC Comics): 95.38% votes *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls): 95.12% votes *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney): 95.00% votes *George Costanza (Seinfeld): 94.74% votes *Optimus Prime (Transformers): 94.74 % votes *Philip J. Fry (Futurama): 94.59% votes *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter): 94.44% votes *Spy (Team Fortress 2): 94.44% votes *Axe Cop (Axe Cop): 94.12% votes *Stephen Colbert (The Colbert Report): 94.03% votes *Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin): 93.93% votes *Maximus Decimus Meridius (Gladiator): 93.93% votes *Al Bundy (Married... with Children): 93.75% votes *Darth Vader (Star Wars): 93.65% votes *Meowth (Pokemon): 93.33% votes *Ulti (Board 8 History Web Comic): 93.10% votes *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry): 92.86% votes *Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI): 92.68% votes *James Bond (007): 92.00% votes *Desmond Hume (LOST): 91.89% votes *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean): 91.84% votes *Rand al'Thor (The Wheel of Time): 91.67% votes *Donald Duck (Disney): 91.49% votes *Inigo Montoya (The Princess Bride): 90.62% votes *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield): 90.20% votes *Dante (Devil May Cry): 90.00% votes *The Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3 ): 90.00% votes *Mister Ed (Mister Ed): 90.00% votes *River Tam (Firefly): 88.89% votes *Rick Deckard (Blade Runner): 88.89% votes *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner): 88.57% votes *Hiro Nakamura (Heroes): 88.00% votes *Edmond Dantes (The Count of Monte Cristo): 87.50% votes *The Music Meister (Batman: The Brave and the Bold): 87.50% votes *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): 87.18% votes *Rorschach (Watchmen): 86.84% votes *Black Mage (8-Bit Theater): 86.67% votes *Lucy McGillicuddy Ricardo (I Love Lucy): 86.67% votes *Minato Arisato (Persona 3): 86.67 votes *CATS (Zero Wing): 86.21% votes *Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh): 85.71% votes *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin): 85.71% votes *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim): 85.71% votes *Omar Little (The Wire): 85.71% votes *Carlton Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air): 85.42% votes *John “J.D.” Dorian (Scrubs): 84.21% votes *Prinny (Disgaea): 83.33% votes *Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no naku koro ni): 83.33% votes *Johan Liebert (Monster): 83.33% votes *Prince Hamlet (Hamlet): 83.33% votes *Goku (Dragon Ball): 82.46% votes *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog): 82.35% votes *Gaius Baltar (Battlestar Galactica): 81.25% votes *Balthier Bunansa (Final Fantasy XII): 81.08% votes *Jecht (Final Fantasy X): 81.08% votes *Neo (The Matrix): 80.95% votes *Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem): 80.95 votes *Rich Uncle Pennybags (Monopoly): 80.65% votes *Jay Solano (Operation Shadow): 80.00% votes *Tyler Durden (Fight Club): 79.31% votes *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 78.95% votes *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong): 78.13% votes *Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): 77.42% votes *Wolverine (Marvel Comics): 77.14% votes *Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass): 76.92% votes *Bridget (Guilty Gear): 76.19% votes *Ron Burgundy (Anchorman): 75.61% votes *Davis Motomiya (Digimon): 75.00% votes *Frasier Crane (Frasier): 75.00% votes *The Trix Rabbit (Commercials): 74.42% votes *Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann): 73.17% votes *Harry Potter (Harry Potter): 72.34% votes *Ariel (The Little Mermaid): 72.09% votes *Link (The Legend of Zelda): 70.91% votes *Godzilla (Godzilla): 70.73% votes *Missingno. (Pokemon): 70.24% votes *Superman (DC Comics): 68.57% votes *Charlie Harper (Two and a Half Men): 68.42% votes *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya): 68.18% votes *Pokemon Trainer Red (Pokemon): 67.86% votes *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid): 66.67% votes *Eric Cartman (South Park): 66.07% votes *Artemis Fowl II (Artemis Fowl): 63.64% votes *Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy): 63.16% votes *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons): 61.22% votes *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic): 59.46% votes *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants): 58.33% votes *Waluigi (Super Mario): 58.18% votes *Kratos (God of War): 57.50% votes *Mandark (Dexter's Lab): 56.25% votes *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou): 55.88% votes *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII): 55.32% votes *Sora (Kingdom Hearts): 55.00% votes *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star): 55.00% votes *Michael Scofield (Prison Break): 54.54% votes *Randy Orton (Professional wrestling): 54.29% votes *Frodo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings): 52.50% votes *Cyclops (Marvel Comics): 50.00% votes *Light Yagami (Death Note): 45.46% votes *Buzz (Honey Nut Cheerios): 45.45% votes *Phoebe Buffay (Friends): 43.75% votes *Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion): 41.94% votes *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto): 39.13% votes *Clippit (Microsoft Word): 35.42% votes *Napoleon Dynamite (Napoleon Dynamite): 33.33% votes *Ziggy (Ziggy): 33.33% votes *Peggy Hill (King of the Hill): 32.43% votes *Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars): 29.73% votes *Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer): 29.41% votes *Amy Rose (Sonic): 27.78% votes *Jake Sully (Avatar): 25.93% votes *Theon Greyjoy (A Song of Ice and Fire): 25.00% votes *Shannon Rutherford (LOST): 15.79% votes *Shinji Matou (Fate/stay night): 7.69% votes *Bella Swan (Twilight): 4.29% votes *Canary Mary (Banjo-Tooie): 0.00% votes *The Kids (Trix commercials): 0.00% votes Category:Board Projects